The major goal of the MBRS-SCORE Program at Bethune-Cookman College is to establish an environment conductive to biomedical research. To this end, the current competing renewal application includes projects from Principal Investigations who were funded in our last competing renewal of SO6 MBRS GMO8119 for the period July 1, 1996 to June 30, 2000 and a new Pilot Project. The three continuing Pis and the new PI and titles of their proposed projects are: Dr. Ijaz R. Cheema: Tumor Necrosis Factor-alpha: Regulation of Peptide-Chain Initiation in Skeletal Muscle Dr. Munir A. Rhamani: Endothelium and Gonadal Hormones: Regulation of Aortic Smooth Muscle Dr. Thomas O. Richardson: Synthesis and Activity of Some 7-(Imidazol [1,2-a]pyridin-2-yl] fluoroguinolones Dr. Shukdeb Sen: Induction of Apoptotic Pathway in Cancer Cell Line (Pilot Project) The evaluation of MBRS-SCORE Program at Bethune-Cookman College will have two objectives which are: 1. To measure the impact of SCORE activities on making the institutional environment conducive to more biomedical research. 2. To analyze the processes used in the MBRS-SCORE project to determine their effectiveness in achieving the stated goal. The MBRS-SCORE project director will collect and maintain data on those activities which are outlined in the evaluation plan. The Office of Institutional research will provide assistance in devising instruments for data collection and data analysis. The data will be used by the MBRS- SCORE Program personnel and the Advisory Committee to make appropriate changes and adjustments in their activities to achieve the stated objectives to their fullest. The same information will be made available to ESAC, so that they may make meaningful contribution to the efforts of B-CC MBRS-SCORE Program.